La dernière fois
by hermy4
Summary: Elle se réveilla en sueur.Elle l'avait vu combattre Voldemort pour la denière fois,l'avada kedavra se dirigeant vers sa poitrine,les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues,les yeux fixés sur un lys.L'univers qui l'entourait lui importait peu. Ses amis mourraient
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: Retour au Terrier

Il était une heure du matin mais Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à s'endormir. Depuis qu'il était rentré de Poudlard c'était ainsi chaque soir. Tous les après-midi, il restait enfermé dans sa chambre imaginant que si Dumbledore n'était pas mort il serait en quête des autres horcruxes de Voldemort et avec le directeur de Poudlard à ses côtés il pourrait enfin tuer Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Les Dursley étaient on ne peut plus ravis de n'avoir plus à supporter la présence de leur neveu. Ce qui ne présageait rien de bon aux yeux de Ron, Hermione et Hagrid c'était que Harry ne répondait plus à leurs lettres. Ron lui avait envoyé un jour:

_Harry,_

_Pourquoi ne nous donnes-tu pas le moindre signe de vie? On est tous mort d'inquiétude pour toi!_

_Tu ne réponds plus à aucune de tes lettres. C'est pourquoi Hermione a soumis l'idée que l'onvienne te chercher, ce que tout le monde a accepté. Sache que Ginny se ronge les sangs..._

_Tu auras ta ameuse Garde Rapprochée... Ton départ aura lieu trois jours aprés que tu aies reçu cette lettre à dix du soir._

_Tout le monde t'embrasse au Terrier._

_Ton fidèle ami, Ron._

Les trois jours après qu'il ait reçu sa lettre étaient ce soir. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'avoir de la compagnie ni qu'on lui demande s'il allait bien car tout le monde savait l'horrible creux qu'il avait dans le cœur: Sirius était mort, ses parents étaient morts et maintenant Dumbledore? Tous avaient été tués par Voldemort ou ses mangemorts. Jamais auparavant il n' aurait cru qu'il voudrait rester chez les Dursley : rien que pour rester seul sur son lit à fulminer contre Rogue et sa trahison, à penser à Dumbledore qui était mort bien trop tôt... Rien de ce que lui dirait ses amis ou les membres de l'Ordre ne changerait quelque chose. Dès qu'il pensait au professeur Rogue il s'imaginait le faisant souffrir afin qu'il ressente la douleur qu'avait Harry, la douleur de perdre tous ceux qu'on aime. Et alors il ne pourrait plus lui dire qu'il était un piètre sorcier. La célébrité ne fait pas tout, lui disait Rogue. Il lui demanderait de le laisser en vie et il dirait qu'il n'avait pas voulu faire ça,exactement ce qu'il avait dit à Dumbledore quand il avait voulu enseigner à Poudlard,mais Harry ne le croirait pas, il le ferait souffrir jusqu'à se qu'il devienne fou, le sort que Bellatrix Lestrange avait réservé à Monsieur et Madame Londubat, les parents de Neville.

Il s'endormit et fit des rêves agités... Vers dix heures il se réveilla en sursaut. Depuis sa chambre il entendait des cris en provenance du salon... Il se leva, se massa l'arrière du crâne, mit ses lunettes, et entreprit de descendre... Mais par malheur il glissa et finit de dévaler les escaliers sur les fesses... Tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui. Il ne put que faire un sourire qu'il essayait de rendre crédible. Ce qui fut assez difficile vu la douleur qu'il ressentait maintenant, accumulé avec la fatigue, son sourire ressemblait à une grimace. L'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia se tenait devant leur sofa, tirait une tête à mourir de rire... Son oncle gonflait le torse, essayant d'effrayer les intrus. Il en reconnaissait certains dont Maugrey Fol Oeil , Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Thonks, qu'il avait eu la chance de rencontrer l'année dernière alors qu'Harry rentrait pour passer ses vacances au 4,Privet Drive, à la gare. Les Dursley en avait d'ailleurs gardés un mauvais souvenir... Thonks s'approcha de Harry et l'aida à se relever. Elle l'emmena au salon.

-Bonjour Harry! Je suis heureux de te revoir! s'exclama Lupin. Il s'approcha de lui et le serra affectueusement dans ses bras. Comment tu vas?

Et voilà la question qu'il redoutait... Il ne put que répondre par un ...

-...Remmmm...

-Allez Harry!!! Fais un sourire au moins! dit Thonks en rigolant.

Elle prit la main de Lupin dans la sienne ce qui ne put empêcher un sourire à Harry.

-Ah quand même! pouffa-t-elle.

Un grognement empêcha quelconque suite à leur conversation:

-Gamin, tu les as pas prévenu qu'on arrivait ce soir pour t'emmener?grogna Maugrey.

-Ben non... répondit Harry, craignant la réaction de Fol Oeil.

-Bon ben c'est pas grave... Va préparer ta valise. Dépêche toi on part dans dix minutes...

Le jeune homme fonça dans sa chambre et jeta tout pêle-mêle dans son sac: chaussettes, tee-shirts, pantalons, robes de sorciers, grimoires... Il faillit oublier son matériel de Quidditch...

-Quel imbécile j'peux être parfois, se dit-il à lui-même.

Il vit, posé sur sa table de chevet, une envellope rose. C'était une lettre de Ginny... Il avait failli leuré en la lisant:

_Harry,_

_Je sais que tu m'aimes et que tu fais ça pour me protéger, mais je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Chacune de mes pensées est pour toi. Je pleurs toutes les nuits en pensant à nous deux... Je pleurs toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je t'aime harry. Quoi que u fasses je t'aimerai toujours, qui que tu dises. Comment pourrai-je faire pour ne pas t'embrasser? Je n'en sais rien mais je respecte ta volonté..._

_Ta Ginny, _

_Je t'embrasse mon amour_.

Il La prit délicatement et la posa dans sa valise. Il prit la cage d'Hedwige,son Eclair de feu, et sa valise et essaya d'aller jusqu'au salon sans trébucher... Lorsqu'il arriva, Remus regarda sa valise et aperçut des chaussetes qui pendaient. Harry lui envoya un regard amusé... Amusé... Comment pouvait-il sourire alors que trois jours plus tôt il n'avait envie de voir personne. Tant pis... Il se dit alors qu'un peu de compagnie ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal, mais sans pourtant décider de parler de Dumbledore ou Sirius à qui que se soit.

-Y va être l'heure d'y aller...dit Maugrey

-On va y'aller en volant comme l'autre fois!!! dit Harry, ayant beaucoup de mal à cacher sa joie.

-Non pas aujourd'hui. Nous y allons en transplanant. Tu t'agripperas à Remus et je prendrais tes affaires.

-Ah, dit Harry qui cette fois eut du mal à cacher sa peine...

-Dis au revoir à ton oncle et ta tante Harry, dit doucement Remus.

Son oncle et sa tante... Il ne les avaient même pas remarqués...

-C'est vraiment nécessaire Lupin?! couina Harry...

Sans attendre de réponse il se décida quand même, malgré lui...

-Au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir... Je sais que vous me détestez mais bon, c'était une horreur de vivre avec vous...

-Comment oses-tu nous traiter ainsi! vociféra l'oncle Vernon... Ta tante et moi t'avons nourri pendant dix sept ans!!! Je ne t'autorises pas à t'adresser à nous sur ce ton désinvolte... Que je ne t'y reprennes plus!!!!!

Pétunia poussa un petit cri plaintif.

-Aucune chance... Je m'en vais définitivement!!!!

-Viens par là Harry, il est temps et Molly doit t'attendre avec impatience,et elle pourra encore dire que tu es trop maigre...plaça Lupin.

Il prit Harry par le bras, Maugrey prit les valises, la cage et le balai.Ils comptèrent jusqu'à trois... Et transplanèrent... Harry vit pour la dernière fois le visage vermillon de son oncle, les lèvres pincées de sa tante et Dudley(qui n'était pas là). Il était sûrement en train de frapper un petit, pensa Harry et il ressentit cette sensation de compression qui l'empêchait de respirer. Puis tout s'arrêta et ils atterirrent dans le jardin des Weasley...

Je sais qu'il y a bocou de points de suspension mais jarivè pa à faire otrement


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Tous appartient à JKR sauf ce qui vient de moi !

Ils s'avancèrent vers la porte d'entrée et passèrent le seuil de la porte. La vue d'Harry fut brouillée par une touffe de cheveux bruns.

-Je suis tellement contente de te revoir!s'exclama Hermione.

-Euh... Moi aussi Hermione...répondit Harry.

Il déserra l'étreinte d'Hermione et entra dans la maison de son meilleur ami et de Ginny. Ginny...Qu'elle lui manquait...Son rire cajoleur, ses baisers, l'odeur de miel de ses cheveux, son odeur de fleurs, ses caresses... Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Molly.

-Toi aussi tu as encore grandi! Ron a pris dix centimètres pendant les vacances! Comme tu as maigri! Viens vite t'asseoir que je te donnes quelque chose à manger.

Et elle revint cinq minutes plus tard avec des toasts, du bacon, du jus de citrouille, son préféré, et de la soupe de poireaux... Molly faisait toujours à manger pour un régiment entier.

-Tu as passé de bonnes vacances Harry chéri? lui demanda doucement Mme Weasley.

-Si vous appelez bonnes vacances, rester enfermé dans sa chambre, alors oui...

-Voyons Harry! Ca ne devait pas être si ennuyant que ça?

-Si j'vous assure...

-Bon c'est pas grave, tu vas alller te reposé. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil ça ira mieux. Tu dors encore dans la chambre des jumeaux. Ron y est déjà. Tu veux que je t'aide à monter tes valises?

-Non merci.

Il monta les escaliers, ses valises cognant à toutes les marches, et faisaient un bruit pas possible. Hermione qui le suivait continua de monter jusqu'à la chambre de Ginny.

Lorsqu'il entra il vit son meilleur ami, un livre des Canons de Chudley dans les mains. Dès qu'il aperçut Harry qui entrait il lui sauta dans les bras. Harry tomba à la renverse...et sa chute fut amorti par sa valise... Hermione qui était monté dans sa chambre en même temps que Harry, apparut en courant dans l'encadrement de la porte. La position de son meilleur ami la fit rire aux éclats. Harry ne voyait pas du tout le côté humoristique de la scène. Puis il aperçut Ginny...Qu'elle était belle dans sa nuisette blanche s'arrêtant aux genoux... un léger décolté lui permettait d'apercevoir le sillon qui séparait ses seins. Il ouvrit la bouche et resta là, à la fixée d'émerveillement. Ce qui fit redoublé de rire Ron et Hermione... Ils se décidèrent enfin à venir l'aider de se relever... Harry jeta un coup d'oeil furtif à Ginny,comme il pouvait l'aimer!!! Le regard que Ginny fixait sur Harry était rempli d'amour, de tristesse, et d'attente. Et leur regards se croisèrent, se fut un instant magique. Leur coeur se gonflèrent et partirent au triple galop. Puis ils baissèrent la tête,mettant fin à ce moment d'extase. Comme synchonisés, ils se mirent à rougir. Au même instant la voix de Mme Weasley coupa court à l'hilarité de Ron et Hermione...

-Bon.. il va être l'heure de dormir... Il est plus de... minuit... Réussit à dire Hermione entre deux éclats de rire. Allez Ginny, on remonte...

Et les deux jeunes filles prirent la direction de leur chambre, laissant les deux garçons. Ron aperçut Harry se masser le bas du dos et étouffa un fou rire.

-Vieux?

-Mouais? Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a?

-Rien, mais t'as l'air bizarre...

-Oh non, ça va! dit-il en essayant de paraître convaincant.

-Ouais c'est ça... J'suis ton meilleur ami tu sais, tu peux me dire ce qui va pas...

-Non, non, c'est rien..

-T'as jamais su mentir. Le rien, se serait pas Ginny, dès fois?

-...

-Eh j'vais pas me moqué! Allez.. Dit!

-Ben elle me manque... Je sais que je fais ça pour son bien, mais j'arrive pas...

-Avec Hermione(ses yeux se mirent à briller lorsqu'il prononça son prénom, se que Harry ne manqua pas de remarquer), on a réfléchit, et on a pensé que tu devrais te remettre avec elle. Ca vous fait du mal à tous les deux, et en plus elle n'est pas plus en danger que Hermione et moi... Et en plus elle leurt tout le temps... Quand quelqu'un dit ton nom elle commence à avoir les yeux rouge, et dès que le repas est fini elle monte dans sa chambre... Et jte laisse deviner la suite...

-...Elle pleurt. Je sais. Mais je sais pas, c'est pas la même chose que vous deux!

-Ah oui? Et c'est quoi la différence?

-...

-Tu vois! T'as aucune excuse!

-**Si tu voulais que je vienne chez toi juste pour que tu me fasses une morale sur ma vie sentimentale, je préfère partir!**cria Harry.

-Calme toi! C'est bon, j'voulais pas que tu te mettes dans tous tes états!

-Désolé. Et en parlant de moi et de Ginny, qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre Hermione et toi?

-Oh,m...mais r...rien.

-Ron toi non plus tu sais pas mentir! J'ai vu tes yeux brillés quand t'as prononcé son nom tout à l'heure!

-Oh... Tu me promets de ne rien lui dire?dit Ron, le regard suppliant.

-Ah une seule condition...

-T'es pas cool!

-... Tu ne parles pus de Ginny et moi!

-Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix?

-Non! s'esclaffa le meilleur ami du rouquin.

-Espèce de traître!

Et Ron se jeta sur Harry et fit semblant de l'étrangler. Et alors commença une bataille de polochon!Les deux amis se ruaient de coups et riaient à gorge déployer lorsque pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Mme Weasley ne pousse un cri. Ils furent obligés d'arrêter, à leur plus grand regret.

-Allez, bonne nuit! dirent les deux amis en choeur.

Et ils rigolèrent pour la dernière fois de la journée, pour tombé dans un sommeil paisible en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Je sais que ce chapitre est un peu court, mais bon j'espère qu'il vous a plu!

Bisous à tous!


	3. Chapter 3

Harry fut tiré de son sommeil par un Ron excité.

-Allez lève-toi, espèce de fénéant!

-Keskispasse?

Il se frotta les yeux et ne vit Ron nul part dans la chambre. Il mit ses lunettes enleva son pyjama et enfila un vieux jean avec un tee-shirt noir. Il se passa sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et descendit dans le salon. Il n'entendait aucun bruit. La peur le prit au ventre et il se mit à paniquer:"Où est-ce qu'ils sont tous passés?". C'est alors qu'il entendit...

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE...chanté à l'unisson par Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred et George, Mr et Mme Weasley, Thonks et Lupin, Maugrey!, ... Harry ne put prononcé quoi que se soit devant tout ce petit monde qui était là, devant lui, pour ses dix-sept ans. Il était enfin majeur! C'est alors que plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que tout le monde lui sautait dessus!!

-On va l'étouffé si on continue comme ça! dit Ron qui avait remarqué que son meilleur ami manquait un peu d'air. Joyeux anniv' mon pote!

Et c'est alors que tout monde commença à poser ses cadeaux d'anniversaire dans ses bras(à Harry)... Et pour la deuxième en même pas un jour il s'écroula par terre, mais cette fois, rien n'amorti sa chute. Et ce fut encore une fois, rire général! Harry ne put s'empêcher de participer à cette hilarité. Ils avaient tous mal au ventre à force de rigoler...Fred vint l'aider à se relever et le petit commité surprise ramassa les paquets d'Harry.

-C'est quand que t'ouvre tes cadeaux? soupira Ron. Tu sais si t'en veux pas je peux les prendre hein!!

-Va de rétro Satanas!

Et il fut comblé quand il eut enfin fini. De la part d'Hermione il avait reçu un livre qui s'intitulait _Développer sa puissance_, de Ron, un coffret d'entretien pour son Eclair de feu, des deux parents Weasley il eut il livre sur le Quidditch-il pourrait commencer une collection vu tous les bouquins qu'on lui avait offert sur son sport favori! lol- des jumeaux, un carton rempli de farces et attrapes venant de leur magasin _Farces pour sorciers facétieux_, Remus et Thonks lui avait offert un livre sur les aurors. Harry les regarda, surpris. Ils lui firent un clin d'oeil. Jamais il n'avait été si heureux! Sauf le moment où il avait embrassé Ginny pour la pemière fois en sixième année, qu'elle lui manquait! Il secoua la tête pour l'oublier. Aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire, il n'avait pas à penser à des choses qui lui faisait mal. Il était encore plus heureux du fait que personne ne lui ai demandé comment est-ce qu'il se sentait et que personne ne lui avait parlé de Dumbledore. Comment pouvait-il penser à ça alors que tout ceux qu'il aimait était vers lui et heureux... C'est alors qu'il se sentit tiré en arrière. Quelqu'un l'emmenait dans le jardin! Et là il aperçut Sa Ginny. Il fut pris de cours quand elle l'embrassa passionément. Il sentit son coeur fondre. Il ne devait pas céder, NON. Il s'arracha des lèvres qu'il aimait tant et la jeune fille lui murmura à l'oreille:

-Considère ça comme ton cadeau d'anniversaire...

Harry eut un frisson en sentant le souffle de Ginny dans son coup. Il lui prit les poignets et la regarda droit dans les yeux:

-Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas faire ça, tu sais que je t'aime trop et que je vais céder alors s'il te plaît arrête..supplia Harry

-Non, ça ne me plaît pas vois tu! J'en ait marre, tu comprends?!

-Mais je le fais pour ton bien! J'ai pas envie de te voir mourir sous mes yeux sans rien pouvoir faire pour t'aider!

-Et alors? Tu crois que je vais réussir à vivre en sachant que tu est je ne sais où en train de risquer ta vie?! Je t'aime trop pour ça!

Et sur ces mots Harry lui lâcha les poignets et prit la direction de la maison. Il afficha un sourire excessif sur sa bouche pour que personne remarque sa tristesse et entra.Ils étaient toujours en train de rigoler. Il remarqua Ron qui avait une carotte à la place du nez! Qu'il pouvait être ridicule dans cet accoutrement! Mme Weasley apporta le gâteau et Hary remarqua à quel point il était affamé.

-C'était délicieux! Mais maintenant j'peux plus rien avaler!dit Harry

-Chétait crè bonn manman!! Jvai echplozé!

-Ron, ne parle pas la bouche pleine! C'est dégoûtant!!le gourmanda Hermione.

-Décholé 'Mione!

-Ronald Weasley, vous êtes un porc! C'est définitif!s'exclama Hermione en riant.

Le rouquin essaya de lui sourire, mais des bouts de gâteaux sortaient de sa bouche. Personne ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer devant la scène des deux amis. La soirée prit fin et petit à petit tout le monde partit de son côté. Ron monta dans sa chambre à la suite de son meilleur ami. Ils se changèrent et mirent leur pyjama. Ils sautèrent dans leur lit et remontèrent leur couverture jusqu'au cou. Le froid de l'automne commençait à se faire sentir partout dans la maison. Exténués par leur journée ou las des évènements, ils s'endormirent.

Il devait être quatre heure du matin et tout le monde dormait au Terrier. Tout le monde? Non. Deux adolescents ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Une chouette hululait au loin... Ron sursauta en l'entendant... Et Hermione sourit...

Fais de beaux rêves Ron, pensa-t-elle.

Fais de beaux rêves, 'Mione, murmura Ron.

Et leur nuit commença enfin...

Ils furent réveillés le lendemain matin par un cri suraigu, en provenance du salon. Quatre jeunes gens se levèrent brusquement et descendirent en quatrième vitesse et déboulèrent face à Hagrid.

Alors ça vous a plu?

J'veux que vous répondiez franchement SVP!


	4. Chapter 4

-Hagrid? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? demandèrent en choeur Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Harry.

-Le professeur McGonagal m'a demandé de vous accompagner pour faire vos courses pour la rentrée à Poudlard.dit-il avec le ton d'un homme à qui on lui avait confié la mission de la plus haute importance.

-Mais j'avais prévu de les emmenés la semaine avant la rentrée... Il reste encore un mois avant que les cours ne reprennent! soupira Mme Weasley.

-J'ai reçu un ordre Molly. Je fais ce que l'on me dit de faire!

-Oui je sais Hagrid... Les enfants, allez vite vous préparez! Dans cinq minutes vous partez! ET prenez votre cape.

-D'accord! réponirent-ils à l'unisson.

Quand ls furent montés dans leur chambre, un silence pesant régna dans le salon.

-Vous voulez que je vous prépare quelque chose à manger!

-Non merci.

-Oh! Ils faut que les enfants mangent avant de partir! Vous pourrez attendre un peu plus longtemps?

-Bien sûr Molly. Ce n'est pas grave du tout.

-Comment comptez-vous ls emmenez au Chemin de traverse?

-Par la poudre de cheminette!

Voyant le regard inquiet de Mme Weasley, il ajouta:

-Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, ils arriveront dans l'arrière boutique de Fred et George!

-Et vous y aller comment vous?

-Petit secret...

Molly eut un regard curieux, puis amusé.

-Chacun ses petits secrets!! Et comment vont-ils faire sans leur liste?

-Euh.. Je dois en avoir une quelque part dans mon blonson. dit-il en farfouillant dans sa veste. Il sortit finalement un bout de parchemin rapiécé.

Soudain, on aurait dit qu'un troupeau d'éléphants descendaient les escaliers! Mais non c'était seulement les quatre amis qui descendaient dans un ramdam pas possible.

Mme Weasley les pressa.

-Allez vite prendre votre petit déjeuner! Allez!

Des toast, un bol de céréales, un verre de jus citrouille et c'est parti, les jeunes gens attendaient déjà devant la cheminée. Ginny passa la première, suivit de Ron et ensuite de Hemione. Lorsque se fut son tour, Harry s'arrêta quelques secondes et se tourna vers Hagrid.

-Et vous, comment faites-vous pour y aller?

Le géant lui adresse un clin d'oeil pour lui dire:"T'inquiètes pas, on se retrouve là-bas!". Harry jeta la poudre de cheminette dans le cheminée et les flammes s'allumèrent et répandirent une chaleur agréable dans son corps:

-CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE!

Et il disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes.

Il vit défiler des dizaines et des dizaines de cheminées avant de s'arrêter. Il se trouvait maintenant dans l'arrière boutique de Fred et George.

Il fut accueilli par les sourires de Fred et George.

-Salut!

-Salut Harry! s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Leurs robes fushia juraient horriblement avec leurs cheveux roux.

-Fred vous accompagneras pour faire vos courses et moi je resterais au magasin.

-OK!

Et c'est ainsi que sortit notre petite troupe. Ils commencèrent par aller chez Mrs Guipure pour leurs robes de sorciers. Hagrid resta à l'extérieur tandis que les autres entrèrent dans la boutique. Ils achetèrent chacun trois robes noirs de sorciers.

Ils allèrent sortir lorsque Fred les rappela.

-Cette année vous avez besoins de robes de bal!

-Y'a encore le Tournois des Quatre sorciers!

-Déjà c'est la Tournoi des trois sorciers Ron et non ce n'est pas pour cette raison...lui dit Hermione.

-Ah oui? C'est pour quelle raison alors? demanda t'il d'un air sarcastique.

-Mrs Mc Gonagall trouve qu'il serait bien de faire un bal de Noël car les temps sont durs et un peu de joie et de fête serait les bienvenus!

-Et comment tu sais ça toi?

Le visage de notre cher Hermione prit soudain une teinte violacé. Puis elle répondit comme si de rien n'était.

-C'est Remus qui me l'a dit.

Et elle partit en direction des robes en compagnie de Ginny. Elles mirent trente minutes pour trouver la robe qui leur convenaient.(vous croyez tout de même pas que j'allais vous dire comment elles étaient!!!lol) Les garçons les attendaient dpuis dix minutes devant l'entrée du magasin, désespérés par les filles et leur habitude à vouloir toujours ressembler à des princesses, bien que cela ne les dérangeais pas finalement car ce serait certainement eux qui en profiterais. Ils se rendirent enfin chez Fleury&Bott qui par un heureux miracle ne s'était pas fais détruire. Ils achetèrent tous les livres dont ils auraient besoin. C'est à cinq heures qu'ils furent enfin rentrés au Terrier. Mrs Weasley les pris tous à la fois dans ses bras, comme s'il y avait eu des chances pour que Voldemort se trouve sur le Chemin de Traverse et les tuent sous les yeux des passants.

Ils allèrent se coucher à dix heures. Harry monta dans sa chambre alors que Ron continuait son chemin en direction de la chambre des filles tandis que Ginny était entrée et s'était couchée sur le lit de Harry.

Lorsque celui-ci dégna enfin rentrer dans la chambre et fermer la porte derrière lui, Ginny s'approcha de lui et commença à promener ses mains sur son corps(celui de harry biensûr!). Elle approfondit ses caresses et fit passer ses mains sous la chemise de Harry, effleurant ses muscles si bien dessinés. Elle lui déboutonna sa chemise et lui enleva. Elle se mit à l'embrasser tendrement puis avec passion, déposant des baisers légers sur le corps du jeune homme. Il poussa alors un gémissement qui fit frémir la demoiselle. Harry lui avait dit deux semaines plus tôt qu'il ne voulait pas sortir avec elle pour sa sécurité, mais comment pouvait-il résister à cette tentation? Il était dans un autre monde. Celui de la passion et de l'amour. Il la prit alors dans ses bras et la posa délicatement sur son lit. Elle lui lança un sourire qui fit chambouler son coeur. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il lui enleva son chemisier d'un geste presque rageurEnfin voilà vous avez très bien compris...)Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, il découvrit à ses côtés, sa belle au bois dormant, Ginny. Elle dormait paisiblement, sa poitrine se relevant au rythme de sa respiration. Harry sourit, il était aux anges. Au même instant dans la chambre d'Hermione, Ron se réveilla et admira sa raison de vivre, collée contre son torse. Bien qu'ils aient juste parler la nuit dernière, comment aurait-il plus être plus heureux? Les deux jeunes filles sortirent de leur sommeil et aperçurent celui qui avait jamais su les comblés et lui sourirent. Ginny lança un regard plein de sous-entendus à Harry, qui lui répondit avec ferveur. Ron et Hermione s'embrassaient langoureusement, les yeux remplis d'amour et de passion.

C'est ainsi qu'ils descendirent chacun une demi-heure plus tard.


	5. Chapter 5

Il furent accueillient par une Mme Weasley surexcitée. Elle courrait en tous sens, bougeait tel ou tel objet pour ensuite le remettre à sa place.

-Les enfants, allez vous préparer et mettre vos robes.

Ils répondirent à sa demande par des haussements de sourcils.

-Mais vous avez oubliés? Le mariage? Fleur et Bill?

Un quart de secondes plus tard, Molly se retrouvait seul dans le salon. Harry, Ginny, Hermione et Ron furent enfin prêts, dix minutes plus tard. Les deux jeunes hommes attendaient leur cavalière au bas des escaliers. Dès qu'elles apparurent, la seule chose qu'ils purent faire fut d'ouvrir la bouche d'ébahissement. Elles étaient splendides. Elles descendirent les marches qui les séparaient de leur amant. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent dans l'entrée. Tous les regards se tournèrent à leur arrivée. En les voyant ainsi, tout le monde eut un pincement au coeur. Le petit comité eut un regard attendrissant vers ces jeunes gens. L'Amour, cette chose qui faisait tant d'heureux, ce respirait dans cette pièce. Il était palpable. C'était une inondation, nos deux jeunes couples étaient ivres de bonheur. Ils se souriaient, faisant chavirer le coeur de l'autre. Fred qui était dans l'entrée, fit sortir tout le monde de sa rêverie.

-C'est pas que je veux gêner qui que se soit mais les invités commencent à arriver. Le mariage commence dans une demie-heure!

Et c'est ainsi que tout le monde se remit à ses activités. Lorsque chaque personne fut installés, le prêtre sur son estrade et les quatre compagnons assient, une musique retentit, plongeant tout le monde dans un autre univers. Fleur arrivait, dans sa robe lavande, un léger décolté sur le devant et une fente sur le côté de sa jambe droite, arrivant au genou, au bras de son père. Celui-ci l'accompagna jusqu'à l'estrade et retourna à sa place. Et arriva ensuite Bill au bras de sa mère, dans son costume marron. Il affichait un sourire crispé, mais qui se transforma vite en sourire béat, dut aux sourires que lui montraient l'assemblée, et dut à la vue de sa femme. Mme Weasley le lâcha et le prêtre commença à parler.

-Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour unir deux âmes pour la vie, deux âmes qui s'aiment d'un amour pur. En ces temps difficiles, seul un amour pur peut résister, et c'est ce que je souhaite à ce jeune couple. Miss Delacour et Mr Weasley, veuillez tendre votre main.

Et c'est ce qu'il firent. Fleur posa sa main gauche sur la main droite de Bill.

-Acceptez vous de faire le Serment Inviolable, Miss Delacour? D'aimer votre mari jusqu'à la mort, de le chérir, et de pourvenir à ses besoins?

-Oui.

Le prêtre fit sortir un filament rouge de sa baguette et qui s'enroula autour des poignets des deux futurs mariés.

-Et vous Mr Weasley. Accetez vous de faire le Serment inviolable? D'aimer votre épouse jusqu'à la mort, de la chérir, et de pourvenir à ses besoins ansi qu'à ceux de vos enfants à venir, dans les mois prochains?

Cette nouvelle surprit toute l'assemblée du mariage.

-Oui.

Le prêtre fit sortir un deuxième filament rouge de sa baguette. Et c'est avec un troisième filament, cette fois or, il unit les deux mariés pour le restant de leur jour.

La lumière rouge et or se dissipa, et Ginny et Gabrielle s'avancèrent, portant les alliances sur des coussins de velours. Les époux les prirent et les enfilèrent à l'index de celui ou celle qui ferait maintenant partie de sa vie à jamais.

-Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Bill ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et emprisonna les lèvres de sa tendre femme. Et ce fut alors un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Apparut alors à côté d'eux un balais recouvert de lilas, de pétales de roses... Ils montèrent dessus, Fleur s'installant confortablement sur les genoux de Bill. Et ils partirent pour "La Ballade des Amoureux". Deux grandes tables furent installés, une pour chaque famille. Les mets étaient succulents. Mme Weasley avait un don pour la cuisine! Les conversations s'engagèrent, créant un tumulte assourdissant. On entendait des explosions à la table des Weasley. Ce n'était que Fred et George qui faisait une démonstation de leur nouvelles inventions, qui s'ensuivaient de "ohhhhhhh" pour les petits et de rires pour les adultes. Et d'un coup plus aucun bruit, juste une mouche qui passait par là. Le couple était revenu. Ils firent un discours de remerciement à tous ceux qui étaient venus. Lorsqu'ils eurent finis, ils virent que leurs familles attendaient autre chose.

-Comme vous le savez tous, la famille va s'aggrandir! s'exclama Bill.

Et on entendit des sifflements de joie et et des larmes de bonheur apparurent sur les joues des deux mères, Mme Weasley et Mme Delacour. Dans un même mouvement, tous les regards furent posés sur le ventre de Fleur. En effet, son ventre était arrondi.

-J'accoucherais dans cinq mois, le jour de Noël! Notre enfant sera notre cadeau!

-Et nous aurons le plaisir d'accueillir Agatha... Nous avons décider de l'appeler ainsi parce que c'est elle qui a trouvé le premier remède pour les loups-garous(j'avais pas d'idées donc j'ai tout inventé pour Agatha!lol).

Alors, les deux grandes tables furent enlevés, remplacés par des petites à quatre places, disposées sur les bords de la piste de dance. Bill et Fleur commencèrent à valser, déclenchant une musique douce et mélodieuse. Les couples affluèrent, dansant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Harry chercha Ginny et lorsqu'il la trouva enfin, se fut en train de se faire draguer par un autre que lui. Il approcha à grands pas et le jeune homme lui demanda:

-Qui y'a t-il? Si vous n'avez pas remarquer je suis en discussion...

Et c'est ainsi qu'il se returna vers la rousse.

-Désolé pour cet inconvénient, ma Bien-Aimée!

Ginny jeta un regard implorant à un Harry furibond.

-Votre Bien-Aimée? Vous vous prenez pour qui?

-Je me prend pour celui que je suis, Edward Charles Moloird, cousin de Fleur Delacour. Et vous, qui êtes vous? demanda -t-il d'un air dédaigneux.

-Je m'appelle Harry Potter, petit ami de votre Bien-Aimée!

-Je ne crois pas non! Comment pourrait-elle aimer un incongru dans votre genre?

Et sur ce, Edward embrassa Ginny. Il essaya de faire passer sa langue mais la jeune femme le repoussa.

-Qu'avez-vous ma chère?

-Vous êtes sourd ou quoi?! Harry vient de vous dire que je sortait avec lui! C'est lui que j'aime, pas vous! Vous êtes complètement déboussolé mon pauvre!

Et sur ces mots, elle le laissa, rejoignant son amour de toujours, Harry. Il fit une petite courbette devant Ginny et lui prit sa main.

-M'accorderez-vous cette danse?

-Avec plaisir!

Il l'a prit par la taille et la colla contre lui. Le haut du costume du jeune homme était déboutonné, ce qui permettait à Ginny d'apercevoir le début de son torse. Elle déposa deux petits baisers qui transpercèrent Harry. Un petit couinement sortit de sa bouche mais personne ne put le remarquer grâce à la musique. Il prit le menton de la femme qu'il aimait et la regarda droit dans les yeux, lui montrant combien elle pouvait compter à ses yeux. Un regard auquel on ne peut échapper et auquel on ne peut résister, dont on ne peut se détacher... Au loin sur la piste de dance, deux amoureux se trouvait dans un autre monde, nageant dans le bonheur, Ron et Hermione étaient transportés par le flot de la musique, oubliant tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

Et c'est ainsi que se termina la soirée. Les gens commencèrent à partir, et Harry et Ginny montèrent dans la chambre des jumeaux, la chambre qu'ils partageaient maintenent tous les deux tandis que Ron montait à la suite d'Hermione,


	6. Chapter 6

Cela faisait trois jours que Bill et Fleur s'étaient dit oui. Et depuis ces trois jours, Ron était infernal. Pourquoi me direz–vous? Ne seriez vous pas dans son état si vous alliez passer votre permis de transplanage l'après–midi même, alors que vous l'aviez raté la première fois? Bien sûr que si.

Il faisait les cents pas sous le regard amusé de Harry lorsque son père entra en trombe dans la cuisine.

–Les garçons, dépêchez–vous, les horaires pour passer votre permis ont été changés! Je viens de recevoir la lettre... Dans dix minutes, c'est votre tour.

Et là, à cet instant, il entendirent un bruit mat. Ron, était étalé de tout son long sur le sol de la cuisine, blêmissant de seconde en seconde à vue d'œil.

–Allez, lève–toi! dit son père en le pressant.

Et c'est ainsi que neuf minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes se trouvaient devant la salle d'examen. Le rouquin, toujours aussi angoissé, triturait les manches de sa veste, trépignant à l'entrée de la salle.

–Peut–être qu'ils nous ont oubliés? Hein, Harry!

Sa remarque fut coupée par cette annonce qu'il espérait ne plus jamais avoir à entendre.

–Messieurs Potter et Weasley, veuillez entrer dans la salle s'il–vous–plaît.

Dès que les portes se furent refermées derrière eux, un petit homme gringalet vint les accueillirent.

–Bonjour chers damoiseaux. Je suis Mr Tribalet. Je suis chargé de vous faire passez, avec succès je l'espère, vos permis de transplanage. Mr... Potter. fit–il comme s'il cherchait intensément qui cela pouvait–il être.

–Pourriez–vous vous placez dans le cerceau qui est situé au milieu de la pièce?

Et avant qu'il n'est pu rajouter quoi que ce soit, Harry disparut pour réapparaître à l'endroit que Mr Tribalet venait de citer.

–Bien, je vois que vous connaissez bien les rudiments du transplanage... Mais, seriez–vous capable de transplaner au niveau des Régulation des Transports magiques pour ensuite aller au niveau des Salles d'audience pour ensuite revenir ici?

–Si c'est ce que vous voulez... répondit Harry d'un ton nonchalant.

Il revint quinze secondes plus tard.

–Vous en avez mit du temps! Lança l'inspecteur d'un air victorieux.

–En fait, non. Je me suis permis de me prendre un verre d'eau dans le hall, pour ensuite aller dire bonjour à une amie qui travaille ici et pour finir, j'ai fait un tour express de tous les étages... Tout en faisant ce que vous m'avez demandé.

Et à ce moment, Mr Tribalet fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait. Il s'avoua vaincu... Il sortit un mouchoir nacré de la poche extérieur de sa veste et s'épongea le front.

–Alors là... Je vous tire mon chapeau... Où en étais–je... Ah oui, Mr Weasley je vous prie, dit–il en se ressaisissant.

Le meilleur ami du survivant s'approcha à pas feutrés du cerceau, comme si celui-ci risquait de lui arracher la jambe dès qu'il aurait oser de mettre rien qu'un pied à l'intérieur.

-Voyons, jeune homme, le cerceau ne va pas vous manger, ce n'est qu'un vulgaire bout de plastique ! Quand vous serez fin prêt je vous demanderais de transplaner à l'autre bout de la salle, et de revenir.

Ron s'exécuta. Les traits de son visage se contractèrent et il disparut dans un "CRACK" sonore, laissant derrière lui ce si célèbre sourcil roux... Ce sourcil roux qui lui avait déjà fait rater son permis de transplange la première fois... Dans un accès de rage, il frappa le mur qui se trouvait en face de lui et étouffa un juron à cause de la douleur qui en resortit.

-Oh, jeune homme... Je crois que ça va être difficile de vous accorder votre permis...minauda Mr Tribalet.

-Non, je vous en conjure(un peu exagéré mais c'est pas grave!), laissez moi une dernière chance...

-Humf... C'est d'accord...Mais vous avez vraiment de la chance, je suis dans un bon jour!

Ron se concentra intensément, pensa aux trois D, et fit une disparition moins bruyante que la précédente et atterit devant Harry, le sourire aux lèvres.

-J'ai réussi! J'ai réussi! J'ai réussi! s'exclama t'il en dansant à travers la salle.

-Hum, Hum.

-Oui! dirent les adolescents en coeur(je m'en fous qu'ils soient adultes!NA).

-Je disais donc... Vous voyez cette porte au fond de la salle? Vous vous y dirigez et à l'intérieur, vous verez Mr le Ministre qui vous donneras vos permis signés.

Les deux jeunes gens acquiésèrent.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle, Harry croisa le regard vengeur de Scrimgeour et lui envoya un sourire innocent. Ron s'approcha du Ministre de la magie.

-Mr?

-Ronald Weasley.

Il tapota la feuille et un tas de renseignements s'y inscrivirent automatiquement. Il lui tendit son permis et le rouquin le regarda avec une joie incommensurale.

-Mr?

-Harry Potter.

Le Ministre répéta la même opération que pour l'ami de l'Elu, toutefois il lui murmura d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique, ce qui était impossible si on connaissait bien Harry Potter.

-Vous vous croyez invincible parce que vous avez survécu à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom? Mais regardez-vous, vous n'êtes qu'un gamin, vous préférez vous terrez pluôtque d'affronter la réalité... Tout le monde vous prend pour un dégénéré balafré!

-Merci d'enrichir ma culture personnelle Mr le Ministre, mais c'est sans compter sur ma personnalité hors du commun... Vous croyez m'effrayer avec vos paroles en l'air... Mais j'en envie de pleurer tellement vous me faites pitié... Occupez vous de gérer ce pays qui sombre peu à peu dans l'obscurité de Voldemort au lieu de vous appitoyer sur mon sort...

Et se remettant à parler à haute et intelligible voix.

-Je suis très heureux de vous avoir rencontrez et je vous souhaite une agréable journée!

-Vous aussi...grinça Scrimgeour.

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi!

Et c'est ainsi que Harry et Ron partirent en direction du Hall pour pouvoir transpalner directement au Terrier. Ils transplanèrent en même temps... Le rouquin atterit dans le jardin et son meilleur ami dans la cuisine faisant sursauter Mme Weasley.

-Ohhh, Harry tu as réussi ton permis!! Je suis si heureuse pour toi!!

Et elle le serra dans ses brasjusqu'à l'étouffer.

-Où est passez Ronald, mon chéri?

-Il a dut dévier sa trajectoire et atterir dans le jardin, je suppose...

Et sur ces mots, son ami fit une entrée tonitruante.

-J'ai eu mon permis Maman!!!!!!!!

Et il lui sauta dans les bras, manquant de la faire tomber.

-Il faut fêter ça! Les garçons, aller chercher Hermione et Ginny, elles sont dans leur chambre... Je m'occupe des autres!

Et tout le monde partit dans sa direction. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les deux jeunes demoiselles les félicitèrent et ils descendirent, et attendirent... Quand tous les invités furent arrivés, ils firent la fête jusqu'à point d'heure, rigolant, mangeant, s'embrassant pour certains...


End file.
